Stranded
by AlwaysaDreamer2010
Summary: Short one-shot, missing scene from 3x11 Our Town, after Stefan leaves Elena at the bridge and Damon picks her up.  What happens?  I don't own TVD.  Please review.


"I don't really care what you think about me anymore, Elena." Stefan Salvatore spoke coldly.

Elena Gilbert gasped at the pain his words inflicted. He didn't care. He didn't _want_ to care. Their relationship meant nothing to him. _She_ meant nothing to him. She'd been holding on to the fantasy all summer that once Stefan was free of Klaus' compulsion they could be close again, like it was before, but with his words that hope died. They had both changed. Things would never be the same between them, ever.

She watched through tear-filled eyes as Stefan walked away from her. He didn't say another word, not even good-bye, and without a backwards glance Stefan climbed into his car and drove away, leaving her alone.

She stared after Stefan's receding red taillights in disbelief. _No! He wouldn't leave her stranded! _After everything he'd done tonight, kidnapping her and using her as a pawn in his game of revenge against Klaus by force-feeding her his blood and threatening to turn her into a vampire, surely he wouldn't just abandon her. How could he once have claimed to love her and then treat her this way? How could he be so cruel?

She waited, half expecting Stefan to return for her, but after several long minutes she had to accept reality. He'd really left her stranded, in the dark, without her cell phone even! In the distance she saw the gleam of bright headlights approaching her. Stefan! He'd come back for her! She held up her hand to shield her eyes from the bright glare as a car screeched to a halt beside her.

"Elena!" It wasn't Stefan's voice that called out to her. Damon was out the car door and standing before her in a flash. "Are you all right?" He asked; his brows knit with worry.

"Damon!" She cried. Relief washed over her. "How did you know where to find me?"

"I overheard Stefan's call to Klaus. I'm so sorry, Elena." His hand touched her arm tentatively, but when she stiffened he pulled away. "You're going to be ok." He assured her, reaching out to gently wipe the remains of Stefan's blood from her lip.

She nodded, her eyes locked with his. The concern in his crystal blue eyes calmed her. She felt safe with Damon. Stefan's actions had frightened her, but she'd survived. Somehow she always survived. She looked away from Damon at the water.

Stefan had left her at Wickery Bridge; his cruelest act of all. "Why would he bring me here? My parents died here! _I _almost died here! Stefan saved me then, but now…." She choked back a sob.

Damon had no answers for her anguished questions. He couldn't explain his brother's behavior, though he suspected that Stefan's humanity wasn't completely shut off, as much as he was trying to make everyone believe it was.

He saw Elena's lip quiver and then her body stiffened once again. He admired her strength, but he knew she was hurting, and also holding back her emotions. She'd been through so much in the last year. He longed to take her in his arms, comfort her and take the pain away, but he couldn't. Not yet. Elena still wasn't ready. When she was, he'd be there for her.

"Please, take me home, Damon."

"Sure." He held the door for her as she slid into the passenger seat. As he got behind the wheel Elena looked at him in dismay. "What?" He asked.

"Caroline. She ditched our party after Tyler crashed it. I just wanted to make sure she was all right."

"So call her."

"I can't. Stefan threw my cell phone out the window." She reminded him.

"She's vampire Barbie, of course she's ok." He started the car and drove a few miles down the road. The car started slowing and he pulled over to the side.

"Why are you stopping?" Elena asked.

Damon turned to look at her. "Out of gas."

Elena stared at him, not sure if he was serious or not. The nearest gas station was miles away. "Seriously?"

"Guess we're stuck here." His lips curved into the familiar smirk.

Elena was in no mood. "Damon!"

"Relax, Elena." He opened the car door. "I'll be right back." Damon said, before super speeding off into the brush down the road. Seconds later he was back. He handed her a slim, rectangular object as he slid back behind the wheel.

"My phone! How did you find it?" She asked in disbelief.

Damon pushed a button on his cell. Elena's phone started ringing. He grinned at her. "Vampire hearing does come in handy sometimes."

She smiled at him. "Thank you, Damon."

The look on her face was all the thanks he needed. "You're welcome." He sat there for a moment staring at her. "You want to talk about it?"

"No." Elena turned to look out the window, though she couldn't see anything in the darkness. "Just drive."


End file.
